


The Promise

by 12HolySheep12



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Nuzlocke Challenge, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27505903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12HolySheep12/pseuds/12HolySheep12
Summary: I failed my partner, so I have to it up to them. Somehow...





	The Promise

The dirt under my feet was removed, I had just finished putting it back in it's place.

My zebstrika, Carlotta, bumped her head in my shoulder as I stared at the stone at the edge of the quick tomb we had done; the whole team helped in some way or another.  
Carlotta's eyes told me everything she wanted to say, she was asking if i was okay. But I wasn't.

A tear started going down my cheek and I moved to hug the zebstrika as my breathing became uneven and the tears went quickly from my eyes.

It was Lola, I couldn't believe my Lola was in the ground this time.  
Lola was my snivy, well, she had been a servine when she-... But I'll always remember her as the shy little grass starter that joined me the first.

She didn't liked me much at the start; she had never had a trainer in her life and it showed, never listened, always hiding just to try and make me angry and never trusting anyone enough to let them close.  
But she had been opening up to us, at some point, something clicked for her; and started to be a more active part of the team. She had even been accepted for the others as a legitimate leader.

So it hurted even more to lose her just when she was starting to live.

Cynthy, a swoobat, flapped her wings to get off of Carlotta's back, staying in my shoulder to comfort me as best as she could.

I had lost her. Lost my first friend, the one I swore to protect and the one that trusted me the most; the one I wanted to stand by my side in the very top.

My memories wondered until I found myself remembering in loop her last moments.  
We were walking back to Nimbasa city, as we went to the forest to find mushrooms; Lola wasn't in a bad condition by any means since the pokemon here where fairly weak.  
Pokemon weren't the problem, the people were.

I never saw it coming, and since no other pokemon was walking by my side; they didn't felt it.  
Two men came out of the vegetation, yelling me to give them my money in a very broken english; they had two weird pokemon I had never saw before, tightly grabbed by collars, black dogs with bones decorating their bodies. I assumed they where immigrants from other countries with other pokemon.  
The pokemon tho, looked almost as intimidating as the two men; showing off their sharp white fangs and breathing small embers each time they exhaled after their furious barking and growling.

Lola came out of her pokeball when one of the man started yelling louder, I could see this wasn't a good situation for her or for me.

If we run, the pokemon would catch us (as they were now pulling from their masters leashes) and probably do a lot of damage; and if we fought, we had the disadvantage. Those things were obviously fire type.

But when those man let go of the leashes, it was clear that we had to fight.  
The pokemon jumped over Lola without hesitation, like a sincronazed pack; they let them go before I could even bring out my second pokemon.  
Only then I saw it, they weren't giving out commands and those dog-pokemon fought for their own. Those two were wild pokemon, those two could kill Lola without a second thought.  
I took out Carlotta as fast as I could, but by that moment I already was able to hear the crushing bones and the blood spilling.

Lola's screaming could probably be heard from the other side of the forest and it's something that will hunt me for as long as I breath.  
Cynthy and Carlotta were able to take down the two wild pokemon and the man had run away as soon as they saw their intimidating beasts falling unconscious.

Lola wasn't moving. Her blood was scattered all around the area, the things had grabbed her by the neck and shake her until she wasn't moving.  
I felt useless, she had trusted me with her life and I failed.

So there we were, we made a tombstone in the forest. One of the places she loved the most.

We don't know how long we stayed there, but it was a long time; each one remembering their memories with her.  
I made myself I promise in that exact moment, i made a promise to her. I would reach the top, no matter what we would be the champion an then I would come back to tell her everything. Every single detail, not a single name, location or description left out.  
It was a promise I couldn't break. One that I would NOT break

**Author's Note:**

> Of course, this is an exaggerated version of what happened in-game.
> 
> Actually Lola the servine died of a critical hit by an NPC's randomized team that had a houndoom on it. But this version is how it happened I my head(?)  
> Also, the two robbers are originally from Kanto, because in the B&W games; you can't get a houndoom naturally, so my lore explanation is that they are immigrants that brought those pokemon with them...


End file.
